Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 031
発動 | ruby japanese = | romaji = Ribāsu obu Abatā Hatsudō | english = Rebirth of Avatar!! | japanese translated = The Launch of Rebirth of Avatar | alternate = | chapter number = 31 | japanese release = November 21, 2006 | american release = | uk release = }} "Rebirth of Avatar!!", known as "The Launch of Rebirth of Avatar" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on November 21, 2006 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary Mokuba holds the door to the Duel Ring Server open for Jonouchi and Honda. Three Industrial Illusions suits are in close pursuit, ordering them to stop. Mokuba hits the door lock just in time, closing it and causing the three suits to crash into it. Wiping his chin, Jonouchi comments that they finally made it. Isono turns and sees them, and is gratified to see Mokuba, who greets them. Jonouchi looks up at the Duel Ring Server for the first time and shivers. He wonders if it's just him, or is it freezing in here. His and Honda's breath fog up as Honda admits that now that he mentions it... Mokuba, however, is perplexed by amount of heat in the room being given off by the Duel Ring Server, and the cooling system can't keep up. Any more of this and it'll overheat. One of the KaibaCorp employees explains that the Industrial Illusions people input data for some new cards, and it's been using all its processing power to perform strange calculations ever since. Mokuba angrily slams his hand on a console, angrily asking what those jerks are doing with their Duel Ring Server. That's not all, the employee adds. Since Master Seto went up to Duel at the Apex Arena, it's gotten even worse. Mokuba is surprised that his brother is Dueling, and realizes that he must be Dueling with Tenma. Jonouchi overhears them, and Mokuba immediately sets up a video link with the arena. On the screen they see a black monster and asks what it is, before Mokuba cries "big brother!" "The Wicked Avatar's" massive fist slams into Kaiba, knocking him backwards. Kaiba screams in horror as his Life Points are reduced to zero, and manages to keep his footing. Yako smiles in satisfaction, as Kaiba asks himself if he just lost to a weak Duelist like Tenma. He looks up at "The Wicked Avatar" and "The Wicked Dreadroot", asking himself if he was defeated by that Wicked God with its insane power. Gritting his teeth, he wonders if this means that this worthless upstart will win his Corporation and use it for his own purposes. Looking at his shadow, he tells himself that he built this building to challenge Yugi to their fated Duel, remembering Yugi telling him that it was destiny that they fight, he'd been waiting for their Duel for 3000 years. He also thinks that he built the building as the first foundation to fulfill his and Mokuba's dream of building amusement parks worldwide for people to enjoy. All those hopes are being swallowed by the Wicked Gods. A black "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" emerges from his shadow and roars at Kaiba, and he screams in terror. As Kaiba holds his hand over his left eye, Yako walks over to him, telling him that since Yugi Mutou was unable to reach him, he's glad that he got to Duel him. In all the Duels that took place in the building, and especially in their Duel which became more than a battle of Gods, in all of them shone the souls of Master Pegasus's cards. As "The Wicked Avatar" hovers over him, now back in its dark sun form, he states that now, the final battle of the Wicked Gods comes to a close. The light of all these cards will become Master Pegasus's avatar and restore him to life. He tells the living corpse, the guinea pig of their experiment to Summon the final Wicked God, and offer its energy to Master Pegasus's avatar! Richie Merced can only gasp in horror, with "Twin Gunfighter" and two Set cards out as a blaze of dark power glares out from behind Bandit Keith. He has a Wicked God? asks Richie. The Wicked God, a sickly looking serpentine draconian beast blasted out a stream of power from a massive beak atop its demonic second face, shredding "Twin Gunfighter" as Keith tells Richie to behold "The Wicked Eraser!" He comments that he hates to break it to Richie, but he's the number one Card Professor. A massive explosion sounds at the top of the building, and Yako laughs, asking Kaiba if he's watching. Can he feel it, the beautiful burning of his soul. Looking up at him, still on his knees, Kaiba grits his teeth. Right eye bulging, Yako declares that right here, right now, he summons thee. Rebirth of Avatar! Lightning surrounds "The Wicked Avatar" as Willa Mette watches from below, observing that the Duel's over, but the "Avatar's" still there. He wonders if Rebirth of Avatar has started, while down below, power flows into the helmet connected to Anzu. In the Duel Ring Server control room, Mokuba slams his fists onto a console, frustrated at his brother's loss. He observes that the Duel Ring Server is howling, Yako must have started something. Jonouchi angrily asks, what about Yugi, where is he? Did he actually lose? He begs Mokuba to find Yugi, and Mokuba nods. Still where he was before, Yugi has failed to open another door, when he hears Anzu's voice. He quickly puts her card onto his Duel Disk and she appears in the air. Yugi asks Anzu what is wrong, and she replies that she's scared, something is rushing into her. She begins to fade, asking Yugi if she's going to disappear, and they reach out for one another as she fades fully. Yugi screams her name with tears in her eyes. Jonouchi's voice sounds out from the videoscreen at the wall, and Yugi answers. Tearing up, he tries to tell Jonouchi about Anzu, but Jonouchi tells him that this is no time for crying. Yako's started his Project, and he beat Kaiba too, so things aren't looking so good. Yugi is shocked that even Kaiba was beaten. One of the employees states that they've nearly recovered full control of the skyscraper, but the Duel Ring Server won't accept Master Mokuba's control codes. Mokuba mutters that he'll get Yako for this. One of the employees tells Mokuba that all the data in the Duel Ring Server is being downloaded to one place. Mokuba asks where, but then he finds it - Anzu Mazaki, who is on the floor above them. Jonouchi contacts Yugi to tell him that he's found Anzu, telling Yugi to leave her to them. He should just hurry and get up to the roof where Yako is. He opens the way for Yugi, and tells him there isn't a moment to waste - get up there and kick Yako's ass! Wiping his tears away, Yugi agrees, and turns to Gekko, who still kneels defeated on the walkway, telling him to come on. Gekko replies that he's already lost, and mustn't go any further. Yugi tells Gekko not to say that, he's got a path right in front of him, and if he doesn't keep going, he can't save Yako. He tells him to think back to when he decided to fight with Yugi, and Gekko does so. Yugi tells him that if he still feels the way he did then, come with him. Gritting his teeth, Gekko rises, and admits that Yugi is right. He wasn't fighting Yako to determine which was the stronger, but to free him from the curse of the Wicked Gods. The two smile at each other, and then run through the door, yelling "let's go!" Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. No cards debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters